


Baby, You Drive Me Crazy

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Inspired by Chyler's amazingly gay outfit for the 2017 GLAAD Awards.Alex's suit has slowly been making Maggie lose her mind all night. So when they finally get home, she has a surprise in store for her girlfriend. Little does she know that hidden beneath her suit is Alex's own surprise for Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Chyler's completely gay outfit for the GLAAD Awards last night. Here's a link of her outfit and the actual lingerie side by sidein case you haven't seen it :
> 
> http://sanvers.ga/post/159098985226/i-just-choked

Maggie hadn’t been able to take her eyes off her girlfriend all night. From the moment Alex had opened the door to her apartment, greeting her with an excited smile, Maggie’s mouth had dropped open and stayed open. She’d been in a state of perpetual awe and lust at Alex’s outfit and had wanted to shove Alex back into her apartment and keep her pinned to the bed for the rest of the night. But alas, she couldn’t do that.

Maggie leg bounced up and down, fidgeting in her seat as her impatience began to get the best of her. She hated going to these NCPD galas. Granted, it was to raise money for the families of officers who were killed in the line of duty, but still, playing dress up and making nice with National City’s wealthy and esteemed wasn’t exactly her idea of a good time. However, if Alex was going to keep dressing the way she currently was for these events then maybe Maggie could start liking them more.

Actually, scratch that. She’d still hate them because they’d be keeping her from ripping her girlfriend’s clothes off and fucking her into the nearest flat surface.

She felt a hand rest on her leg and automatically stilled her motions. She glanced over at Alex, which was a mistake, and gulped as she scanned over her outfit once again. Fuck, if it wasn’t turning her on.

Dressed in a suit—just like Maggie—, Alex was the most gorgeous person in the room—and everyone knew it too. Throughout the night, Maggie had observed envious glares aimed at herself while lustful gazes raked over Alex, whose skin-tight pants hugged her curves perfectly. Her blazer was buttoned in the middle of her torso and the black satin corset beneath was held together in the front by small golden hooks. Maggie’s fingers itched to unhooked each one of them to uncover the treasure-trove of perfect skin underneath.

She sighed and leaned over to Alex. “Can we leave yet? We’ve been here for nearly two hours.”

Alex chuckled. “I don’t know why you’re asking me that. Your captain’s the one forcing you here, not me. If it were up to me, we would’ve stayed home and I would’ve torn that suit off of you faster than Kara can run. Have I mentioned how sexy you look in that, by the way?”

Maggie raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “ _Me?_ Did you even look at yourself when you were getting ready tonight? When you opened that door, I was ready to tear that corset off you with my _teeth_.”

Alex took note of the pause in speeches being given and said, “Then let’s go. _Now_ , before those old white men up there bore me to death with another dull speech.”

Maggie didn’t have to be told twice. She gathered up her clutch in one hand and Alex’s hand in the other, standing and eagerly dragging Alex out the doors, not caring if anyone was watching them leave or not. They quickly caught a cab and stayed on opposite sides of the backseat, knowing that if they got any closer just then, all self-control would be thrown out the window and the driver would end up getting a racy show.

It was a long and grueling 15 minutes back to Alex’s apartment, but they somehow made it without giving in to their desires in the cab’s backseat. When the cab pulled up outside the building, they hopped out, Maggie handing the driving a few bills before racing up to the apartment with Alex. They stumbled inside together and as Maggie moved to push her up against the door, Alex stopped her.

“Wait.”

Immediately, Maggie pulled back. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Alex shook her head. “Just…go sit down for a minute. I’ve got something to show you.” Then she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Maggie to stare dumbly after her.

Unbuttoning and shrugging off her jacket, Maggie sat down on the couch, her fingers tapping a random rhythm on her knee as she waited for Alex to come back out.

“Hi there,” Maggie heard Alex say. Looking over, her eyes widened almost comically and her jaw dropped, drool forming in the corner of her mouth. If she had thought Alex’s outfit for the gala was sexy, then what she had on now was downright _sinful_. Without the blazer on, Alex’s corset now revealed itself to full. On. Fucking. Lingerie.

Maggie felt her brain short-circuit as she dragged her gaze over the rest of Alex’s scantily clad body. She had on matching black panties with two tiny golden hooks on by each hip and—was that fucking _garter belt?!_ Shit, this woman was going to be the death of her. Long legs were encased in lace stockings, held up by the garter and—Jesus Christ, she still had on her fuck-me heels.

“You like what you see?” Alex purred as she sauntered over to the couch. She placed a leg over each of Maggie’s and straddled her lap.

Maggie gripped her hips tightly, just barely refraining herself from tearing Alex’s clothes—or lack thereof—off of her. “Fuck, Alex,” she swore, eyes raking down her body. “I knew you had this corset on, but were you wearing these,” she moved her hands down to play with the hem of her panties, “at the gala too?”

“Mhmm.” Alex covered Maggie’s hands with her own and guided them around to her ass. “The garter I had to change into; couldn’t wear it under the pants I had on.”

Maggie squeezed her ass and Alex instinctively rocked her hips into hers, her fingers undoing each button on Maggie’s shirt one by one until she could finally push it down her arms and throw it on the floor behind her. (Actually, she’s pretty sure it landed on the coffee table, but she wasn’t about to stop and check.) As she grinded her pelvis down into Maggie’s Alex’s eyebrows shot up when she felt a certain bulge beneath Maggie’s pants.

“Seems like both of us had a surprise in store for each other tonight,” she remarked, grinning salaciously.

Maggie smirked. “Well, you _did_ mention a few weeks ago that the thought of me wearing a strap-on in public really turned you on. Figured why not tonight?”

“God, you’re amazing,” Alex breathed, pulling her in for a kiss. Her tongue invaded Maggie’s mouth as her nails scraped lightly against her scalp, causing her to let out a moan that was muffled by lips and tongue.

“I wanna fuck you, baby,” Maggie said, biting on Alex’s lower lip before sucking on it.

" _Yes_ ,” Alex hissed, hands moving to Maggie’s pants and unbuttoning them. Before she could go any further, though, Maggie pulled her hands away.

“Not just yet.” She laid her hands flat on Alex’s abdomen and ran them up, the smooth satin fabric of the corset whispering beneath her palms. Her fingers met at the very top hook in the center of Alex’s chest and she slowly began unhooking them from top to bottom until none remained.

"As much as I absolutely _love_ this corset on you, right now I think it’d look better on the floor.” She tossed it to the side, delighting in newly revealed creamy skin. There was no way she was waiting any longer to put her mouth on it, so she leaned forward and placed open-mouth kisses along the valley of her breasts, traveling over to lap at her left nipple.

Alex’s hand locked in her hair and she tilted her head back, lips parted in ecstasy. God, what this woman did to her! All she was doing was sucking and nibbling on her breast and she already had Alex close to the edge. God, there was no way she was going to last long tonight. The second Maggie would push the strap-on into her, she was going to come and she knew it.

Maggie switched to the right side of Alex’s chest and lavished it with the same amount of attention paid to the left. She loved having Alex at the complete mercy of her mouth. Whether it was her lips wrapped tightly around a nipple or her tongue thrusting deep inside her, there was no greater feeling than Alex beneath her mouth.

“Maggie,” Alex gasped as her girlfriend’s teeth grazed over her nipple. She began kissing lower down her stomach, but Alex hopped off her lap, preventing her from going any farther.

Alex spread Maggie’s legs and knelt down on the floor in front of her. Biting her lip, she reached for the dildo confined within Maggie’s pants and pulled it out.

Suddenly realizing what was about to happen, Maggie shook her head and placed a hand under Alex’s chin, forcing her look up at her. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

Alex smiled at her thoughtfulness, grabbing her hand and laying a kiss to her palm. “I know. But I want to.” She placed Maggie’s hand flat on the couch beside her and gave her a smoldering look. “Now, sit back and enjoy.”

As Alex wrapped her mouth around the tip of the dildo, Maggie had trouble controlling her breathing. She was an old pro at the strap-on and knew her way around giving and receiving with one, but blowjobs had always been something she’d never really been comfortable with on either end. They had always felt demeaning to her and she’d never seen the appeal in it. But this…yeah, she could totally see what some of her exes saw in it. The sight of Alex on her knees—fake cock in her mouth—sent desire shooting through her veins like lightning.

When Alex slid the cock farther in her mouth, Maggie felt the base press into her clit and she groaned at the pressure, hips accidentally jerking the tiniest bit. As if acting of their own accord, her hands tangled in Alex’s short hair.

Alex began bobbing her head up and down, creating friction and pressure that had Maggie panting in no time. She wouldn’t be able to come from this, but that wasn’t really the point of her wearing a strap-on. She had originally intended to come home and wreck Alex all night, wringing out every single last drop of pleasure that she could. She received her pleasure from watching Alex come; there was no more satisfying thing in the world than watching her fall apart below her (or above her depending on how they were feeling at the moment).

After a few minutes, Maggie couldn’t take it anymore. She just _had_ to be inside her or she was going to explode. “Alex,” she said, garnering her attention. “Go lie on the bed while I get us a couple bottles of water. Trust me,” she grinned, “you’re gonna need it later. Oh, and leave the stockings and heels on. The panties, though…get rid of ‘em.”

Alex let the dildo fall from her mouth and swallowed hard. She knew that look in Maggie’s eyes. That meant she was in for one hell of a wild night. A flutter of excitement stirred in her belly and she immediately went to do as instructed.

Maggie soon followed her and set the water down on the nightstand, shedding her pants and underwear before unsnapping her bra, letting it fall carelessly on the ground. She crawled on top of Alex, naked except for her stockings and high heels, and licked her lips when she noticed just how wet Alex was.

“Did sucking me off really turn you on this much, baby?”

Alex nodded.

“Did you like having my cock in fill your mouth?” Maggie smirked as Alex flushed with embarrassment. She knew Alex loved it when she talked dirty, but that didn’t stop her from blushing every time. “Next time we’ll see how far you can take me. Maybe I’ll fuck that hot, little mouth of yours; shove my cock deep down your throat. How’s that sound?”

“God, yes,” Alex keened as Maggie suddenly slid two fingers inside her.

“You think you’re wet enough to take my cock yet?” Maggie purred. “It sure feels like it. God, you’re just _dripping_ down my wrist.”

“Please, Maggie.”

"Please what?”

Alex squirmed on the bed, dismayed that Maggie had removed her fingers so quickly.

“Use your words, Alex.”

Sighing in frustration, she nearly started begging in response. “God, just fuck me, Maggie!”

“God, I thought you’d never ask,” Maggie said, burying the dildo inside Alex in one thrust. She held still as Alex’s back arched at the sudden intrusion, giving her time to adjust. When Alex gave her the go ahead, she pulled partially out and gave a hard thrust back in.

Alex’s arms flung themselves around Maggie’s shoulders, keeping their bodies close together. Maggie kept moving her hips, thrusting her cock deeper and deeper. She felt electricity shooting to her core as her nipples brushing against Alex’s, their bodies rocking together.

“Fuck, Alex, you take my cock so good,” she grunted between thrusts. Alex’s fingernails scratched burning lines down her upper back and Maggie moaned, the stinging pain mixing easily with the pleasure created from the strap-on’s friction on her clit.

After kissing her harshly on the mouth, Maggie sat back on her haunches and wrapped Alex’s legs around her waist, palms trailing over the lacy stockings she still had on. From this position, she was able to more easily sink her cock into Alex as well as hit that spot on her front wall that drove her wild.

Putting more force behind her movements, Maggie watched as Alex writhed on the bed, fingers clawing at the sheets in desperate need of something to grab onto. She knew that Alex would be able to come like this because she certainly had before. But Maggie didn’t want her to simply come. She wanted her to _come._ She wanted Alex’s body to thrash, hips to buck, throat raw from screaming. She wanted her to shake and tremble until she became a pliant mess beneath her fingertips.

So instead of waiting for Alex’s orgasm to gradually build more, she took matters into her own hands—both literally and figuratively. She moved a hand down to where they were joined and began rubbing tight circles on Alex’s clit, noticing the immediate responsiveness of her girlfriend. Alex’s heels were digging into her lower back, but she didn’t really care at the moment. That just meant she was doing a good job.

“I want you to come for me, Alex. Come now. I know you want to so just let go. Let. Go.” Maggie punctuated her last words with a particularly brutal thrust, but it worked.

Alex’s mouth opened and a long, throaty moan was released that rocked Maggie to her core. She gushed around the dildo and was gripping the sheets so tightly, Maggie honestly thought that she’d shred them apart. As her back arched at what looked to be an impossible angle, Maggie eased up on her thrusts, but kept a slow and steady rhythm to help her through her orgasm.

“Fuck, that was so hot,” Maggie said in a husky voice.

Alex had her eyes closed, her chest heaving in exhaustion. “I don’t think I can feel my legs, Maggie.”

Maggie grinned smugly. “So you’re saying I was good?”

Alex opened her eyes for the sole purpose of rolling them at her. “Don’t fish for compliments…. But yes.”

Maggie gently removed the strap-on and undid the harness, throwing it over the side of the bed, knowing they’d clean it tomorrow. “Did I make you forget your own name?”

Alex snorted. “Not even close, babe.”

“Hmm,” Maggie’s fingers began trailing closer and closer to the apex of Alex’s thighs. “Well, we’ll just have to figure out how we can fix that.”


End file.
